


biting

by 1300655506



Series: stray kids more like gay kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It's better than it sounds I promise, M/M, Sort Of, could be read as romantic or platonic, felix bites things, i refer to chan as chris because i've gotten used to it, its not as weird as it sounds, there aren't enough aussie line fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: chris is worried for his band mates. but none more than one felix lee.





	biting

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi the entire conversation between chris and felix is in english but the one between changbin and chris is in korean (for obvious reasons)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

chris was worried for his band mates sometimes. but none more than one felix lee.

he had noticed that felix liked to bite things. not eat them - as felix reassured him when he brought it up with his fellow australian one day - just bite. felix hadn't told him exactly why he bit things, only mentioned that it was 'just a habit' he had.

chris wasn't entirely sure if the rest of the members knew about it but he had a sneaking suspicion that changbin might have known, since every time felix ended up trying to bite his hand changbin just sighed and let it happen.

one particular night, chris was determined to figure out why felix did it, even if he had to force it out of the younger (although chris wasn't sure if he would have the guts to force it out of him). he was sharing a room with felix, changbin and jisung - the latter two having fallen asleep almost as soon as they had dragged themselves into bed - and had been lying there staring at the back of felix's head for an awkward amount of time trying to figure out how bring it up.

"hey felix," chris whispered, trying to get the other's attention. "are you still awake?"

a quiet groan from the bed beside chris confirmed that felix was awake, followed by the mumbled response of 'whaddya want, chris?'

"can you come here? i need to talk," chris replied, shuffling over in the bed to make room for felix.

he watched as felix turned around in bed and stared at chris, probably trying to process what he had said. "we're talking now, why do i need to go over there?" felix asked.

chris closed his eyes and sighed. "if you're here i won't have to risk waking up the other two," he said, patting the side beside him. "now come here."

felix moaned dramatically as he got out of bed and chris watched in judgemental silence as the younger australian dragged his feet across the floor before collapsing into chris's bed, automatically curling up beside him. chris pulled the blanket over felix - god knows felix couldn't survive one night in the korean cold without a blanket and not fall sick - and flung his arm around his waist. "oi, don't fall asleep on me," chris berated as he noticed felix's eyelids slowly closing. "we have to talk."

"sorry, mate," felix muttered, accent thick in the late night, "i don't speak english." chris stared at felix, wondering whether or not to tell him that he actually said that _in english_ , or whether to just let the younger sleep and bring it up with him tomorrow.

by the time he made the decision felix was already snoring quietly, chris's shirt balled up in his hands. chris pulled the younger closer to him and kissed the top of his head lightly. the talk could wait until tomorrow.

**- <<>>-**

chris woke up to a slight pressure on the joint of his index finger, but through the grogginess of sleep he couldn't quite tell what it was. he moved his finger to try and find out what it was, but was met with resistance from whatever was pressing down on it.

he blinked his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, which told him that it was still really early - not even 4 am. chris looked down at his hand and immediately realised what the pressure was when he was met with felix's head.

he tried pulling his finger away from felix's mouth but quickly gave up when felix just bit down harder each time. "felix," he whispered. "oi, felix, wake up." in response, he got a quiet mumble of something that vaguely resembled an insult and felix shifting in his sleep so that he was half-leaning against chris's chest.

chris sighed. he looked over at changbin's bed when he heard quiet chuckles and glared at the other. "can you help please?" he whispered as loud as he dared. "i'd rather not spend all night with my finger trapped."

changbin got out of his bed and walked to chris's, kneeling in front of felix's face. "you seem to be stuck," he said, grinning when chris just stared at him with disappointment. "hold on, this has happened to me before," changbin said. "don't ask," he added when chris gave him a questioning look.

chris wasn't sure what changbin was doing, since his view was mostly blocked by felix's head, but he could feel changbin prying felix's mouth open and freeing chris's finger from felix's teeth. felix's mouth closed again with an audible 'clack' of his teeth and chris winced at the noise. changbin ruffled felix's hair as he stood and smiled at chris as he returned to his own bed.

chris's attention was brought back to felix when he turned around in chris's arms - which chris hadn't even realised were around felix's waist - and looked at chris with sleepy eyes. "you woke me up," felix mumbled. "why?"

"you were biting my finger," chris explained. "and it wasn't very comfortable." felix shrugged in reply and leaned his forehead against chris's. "felix," chris said. "we have to talk."

felix sighed and chris heard him swallow thickly. "about the biting?" felix asked quietly. at chris's nod, felix added "do we have to?"

chris felt bad for felix, but only slightly. "yes, we do," he replied. felix leaned his head away from chris and looked down. now chris felt a bit worse, since the younger looked so vulnerable. "felix, why do you bite things?" chris asked carefully. felix opened his mouth to reply, but chris cut him off. "i know that it's a habit, but why? this isn't an old habit, i can tell."

felix sighed and curled in on himself slightly. "it's just..." he started. "i think it started because of stress? it helps me calm down if i'm thinking too much. i'm not entirely sure but i think that's a part of it."

chris wasn't sure what answer he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. felix looked up at chris when a few long seconds of silence passed and chris hated the look in felix's eyes. "i'm sorry," felix said, looking down again in what looked like guilt. "i can stop if it's weird."

chris's brain panicked at felix's statement and so he just lied there, staring at felix in silence. felix sighed and rolled over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and going to stand up. chris reached out and grabbed felix's wrist, startling the other. "chris?" felix asked, looking at chris with confusion.

"it's," chris paused, trying to figure out what to say, "it's alright. you don't have to stop doing it or anything if it helps you." chris tugged felix back into the bed gently and curled around him once they were both comfortable. "if you ever need to talk about anything, even if it seems silly, i'm here," chris muttered against the crook of felix's neck. "we aussies have to look out for each other."

he heard felix breathe out a laugh and he smiled in response. "thanks chris," felix muttered. "i'll try not to bite you tohis time."

"you'd better not," chris joked, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the back of felix's neck. "night night, 'lix," he said to the other, but felix was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
